Writer's Block 911
by it'ssamnotsammy
Summary: Dear fanfiction readers please help me overcome my affliction. Somebody bring a sledgehammer! If you give me a prompt, either through PM or review, I will write you a story...more info inside A/N.
1. Chapter 1

Okay…here are the guidelines: It can be anything from Weechesters, Teenchesters, up to present. No holds barred just no Wincest please. And all characters are game.

Thanks for helping me out, in advance, guys.


	2. for Anonymous

_For Anonymous: who's prompt was Sam and Dean getting into a fight just after Sam comes back on the road with his brother must happen after Bloody Mary. Something along the lines of Dean says 'College boy' one to many times and Sam loses it._

_Okay Anonymous, here is yours… _

Just One More Time

Things had been tense in the car since they left **Bloody Mary** in a million pieces shattered on the floor of the antique shop. Things were not good with Sam, he was strung tight as a bow and Dean knew if the kid didn't start talking right now, he was gonna explode and it wouldn't be pretty. Decision made, he started pushing all of Sam's buttons and if Dean was good at anything it was antagonizing his little brother. Letting his eyes drift over to Sam in the passenger seat, Dean chose his words carefully…

"Hey, what was with all that cloak and dagger stuff back there, College boy?"

"Just leave it alone, Dean. It doesn't matter"

Dean returns his attention to the road and pursues his lips, rolls down his window and sticks his head out and looks up.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

"Um, making sure the sky isn't falling Sammy. You not wanting to talk is a new one, College boy"

"Don't call me that again, Dean"

At that, Sam turns his gaze out the passenger window and Dean stares at his sibling, dumbstruck…

"Call you what again?"

Sam sighs and turns back towards Dean, his expression not what Dean was expecting. Sam looks 'pissed'…

"College boy—you make it sound like a bad word. There was nothing wrong with me wanting to go to college, Dean and if you are so narrow-minded that you can't see that, maybe you are a lot more like dad than I ever knew!"

Dean's not expecting this topic; he figured it had something to do with Jess' death. This is not the rabbit hole Dean wanted to go down but maybe Sam needs to let this out, maybe this is what's bothering his brother. Another decision made, Dean pulls the Impala off the shoulder of the road and glares at his little brother. Sam wrenches open the door and is out of the car before it even comes to a complete stop. Dean counts to ten before he exits the car too, rounding the car and walking quickly to catch up to his 6 foot 4 little brother and that's just all kinds of wrong, right there. Dean catches Sam's arm and spins him around to be face-to-face with him, well more like face to chin…Dean opens his mouth to speak but Sam beats him to it

"I didn't want to lose my family—I just wanted to go to school. You don't know how hard it was watching other kids go home on breaks and having their siblings come to visit them knowing that I had none of that—because my own father threw me out of the family and for what, wanting to be something more than I was told I could ever be? And you can't tell me that he's not somewhere happy that it all went to shit and I'm right back where I started making him seem like he was right all along, that I'm just a major fuck up!"

No one saw the punch when it was thrown; it was just instinct, and Sam landing on his derriere with a look of shock on his face. Dean shaking his already bruised knuckles (from socking the policemen at the antique shop) and wincing.

"Why'd you hit me for?"

"Nobody talks about my little brother like that…not even you"

"Huh?"

"Sam, did you ever stop to think that I call you college boy because I'm proud of you? You stood up to dad and you had the guts to walk out that door…no matter what I might have been feeling at the time, I am proud of you Sammy and dad is too. You'll see when we find him. He regretted what he said the minute he said it because I saw it on his face and Sam, you are not a fuck up. You are my smart pain in the ass little brother and the only one I want watching my back."

"You do, huh?"

"Yeah, now get up"

Dean reaches down to offer Sam a hand up smirking and Sam lightly chuckles…

"You're still a jerk"

"Yes, that I am, come on…let's get out of here, bitch and Sam? No dirt on the seat"

Dean slides back under the wheel and Sam after dusting off the seat of his pants climbs back into the shotgun position and the boys head off to where they aren't sure hopefully to find their dad but more likely to a set of coordinates. Thirty minutes into the drive, Sam looks over to Dean…

"Dean, I've been having these…"

The end

_Well anonymous, how did I do? Anyone can send prompts. Reviews are appreciated._


	3. For Hilary Parker

_For Hilary Parker whose prompt was that Jody and Bobby got together before Bobby's untimely demise and Jody's got a surprise and Sam and Dean find out that they are uncles or godfathers._

Finally and Not around to see it

Sam was shocked when he got the call from Sheriff Mills, to tell the truth, he hadn't thought about her since she helped him get Dean back from the 1940's. A lot of it had to do with Satan messing around with his melon again and the whole Get Dick Roman fiasco and let's not forget his I Hit a Dog and Met a Woman debacle, so when her name showed up on his caller id he was stunned.

"Hello"

"_Oh, Sam thank God I got a hold of you. Where are you and your brother at? Can you come—please say you can come Sam, I need you"_

"Sheriff, sure we can come. We'll be there as soon as we can. We're in Kansas right now but we'll (Dean nodding fiercely) leave immediately"

Sam ends the call and stares at Dean across the table as they are eating another of Dean's culinary delights…nesting looks good on Dean. It has been a week since Cas pulled his disappearing act with the angel tablet and literally rebooted himself and Dean made his pledge to his Frodo (Sasquatch size). They finish their meal and clean up the place before leaving.

$Supernatural$

The sleek black muscle car comes to a screeching stop in the Sheriff's driveway and two blurs emerge from within and dash for the front door…guns drawn. Neither takes notice of the decorations on the front porch nor the sounds coming from inside the house; the Winchesters are on high alert. Just as Dean is preparing to pick the lock the door opens in his face startling him…

"Sheriff?"

"_Come on in boys. I'm glad you could make it. It means the world to me and I'm sure that Robby would enjoy meeting his uncles and put those guns away…you don't need them"_

Both boys are taken aback by this and begrudgingly conceal their weapons. Sam's the first to speak

"Sheriff, we thought you were in trouble. What's going on…what is this?"

Dean, finally taking in the scene around him looks just as baffled as Sam and starts to rub the back of his neck (it's a nervous habit).

"_It's a birthday party, Sam. A first birthday party to be exact and if I had told you that would you two have showed up?"_

The word 'uncles' has had it's time to sink into Dean's head and he turns a puzzled look at the sheriff, who is now holding a small boy with brown hair and big blue eyes. The child looks up at Dean with a scowl etched into his tiny face that Dean knows all too well and Dean suddenly has to sit down, oh my god it can't be keeps running through his head and it becomes clear that Sam has noticed it too. Twin looks appear on both of their faces and they both ask in unison…

"Is he Bobby's?"

There is a gleam in Jody's eyes and a smile breaks out on her face as she nods at this and both boys don't know what to say to this. They are completely blown away.

"When…how?"

Dean manages to squeak out and Jody glares at him and Sam stomps on his brother's foot

"DUDE, don't ask her that!"

"Ow! Forgive me for being curious Sam but come on!"

Dean shakes his foot to relieve the pain and Sam turns his attention to the small bundle in Jody's arms, a look of sadness overcoming his features, he reaches out toward the little boy and the child instantly grips his finger in his small hand and is amazed at the look the child gives him seeming almost like he knows him.

"The universe has a real sick sense of humor, Sammy. Bobby's always wanted a kid and now…he's not here to see it…to enjoy it…to know that he did leave something behind"

"Dean, you can't look at it like that. Bobby knows…trust me, he knows. Man, if we didn't have a reason before…we do now! I'm gonna close those gates, Dean. I'm gonna make sure this kid doesn't have to grow up with demons running around."

Jody hands the baby to Dean and goes into the kitchen. Dean eyes the kid with thinly veiled tension…

"You're not gonna spew…are ya kid?"

The baby gives Dean a wouldn't you like to know grin and Sam snickers, shaking his head at his brother's antics. When Jody comes back from the kitchen she is carrying a birthday cake with a huge one in the middle and burning. They sing happy birthday to Robby and cut and eat the cake.

Robby has taken right to Sam and Dean; he wasn't afraid of them at all and Jody couldn't be happier. She knows that Bobby always felt like the boys were his and she wants them in her son's life. Jody is pulled out of her musings by Dean…

"He can't know about hunting, Sheriff. You got to keep him out of the life. I mean…we'll help you ward this place up like Fort Knox but he can't know about this stuff…he just can't…we owe it to Bobby"

Sam clears his throat and gives Dean a look (we should get going). Jody nods her agreement with them about not telling Robby about the things that go bump in the night…at least until he's much older. As they are making their way to the door, Sam steps up to Jody and presses something into her hand (it's two anti-possession charms) telling her to take care and that when things calm down they will come back for a visit. With a smile, Sam turns and leaves the porch to join Dean in the Impala.

On their way back to Lebanon, Sam turns to Dean and says…

"Maybe I will come through these trials okay. We just witnessed a miracle. If Bobby can get what he has always wanted…maybe we can too"

Not turning to face Sam, Dean answers his little brother…

"I hope so Sammy…I really hope so"

The end

_Well there you go, Hilary…I hope you like it _


	4. for mb64

_mb64 prompted for some teen!chesters: John is away on a hunt and money is getting low and Dean hustles pool for the first time. Dean is 18 and Sam is 13._

**Another day another dollar**

Sam comes out of the school and instantly spots the Impala and his brother because of the group of girls hovering around him like bees to honey. Sam makes his way through them to the passenger door and smirks when he opens the door and before he gets in he turns towards the bees and yells "Boo!" causing them all to finally take notice of him and scatter like roaches when the light is turned on. Dean chuckles at his brother and reaches out to ruffle Sam's too long hair.

"How was school, Sammy?"

"Same old, same old"

Dean scowls at this and wonders if his little brother is having "bully" problems again. He had thought that those times were behind his little brother after Sam's reaction to the bully at Truman High six months ago. Boy, Dirk never knew what hit him and secretly Dean was afraid that maybe Sam just didn't need him anymore. Truman High…yeah, that's when Dean decided that he was through with school and dropped out but we won't get into his reasons for that (another story). He got his GED through Sam and his dad's insistence. John always said that Winchesters were not quitters and Dean had to finish what he started one way or another.

The rest of the ride "home" was made in companionable silence. They hit the front door to the small apartment that John had rented for them and Sam dropped his messenger bag by the door and proceeded to plop down on the "sofa" (Sam's word—Dean just calls it a couch) having no homework for once. Eyeballing his brother who had went straight to the kitchen and started making all kinds of racket only to come back with nothing and grumbling about it, Sam asks…

"Is there a problem, Dean?"

To which Dean rolls his eyes and answers a quick "No" heading for their bedroom. Dean knew that they were strapped for cash and that buying Sam's school supplies last week had put them in the "red zone" financially. They were running low on food and dad had not checked back in yet—he was only going to be gone a couple of days he said and that was a week and a half ago.

Dean had tried to get a job but no one was hiring in this little Podunk town and Dean was bound and determined that Sam not know about their "money problems". Kid had enough to worry about (i.e. dad) without adding this to the mix, usually dad would be running a credit card scam right now but he hadn't showed Dean how to do it yet. Dean had watched his dad play poker and hustle pool or play darts for money before but he had never let Dean try his hand at it always saying that it was dangerous to do even for an adult. You always needed "backup" because some guys were sore losers and wouldn't hesitate to take it out on your ass if so inclined so Dean was hesitant to try it. Could he convince Sammy that it was for fun and take him along or that it was a training exercise to sharpen their "skill set"? Mind made up he took the last $20 from their stash and made his way back to the "couch" and Sam.

"Sammy, grab your coat. We're going out"

Wordlessly, Sam retrieves his coat and they leave the apartment. Once ensconced in the Impala again, Sam turns inquisitive eyes on his big brother and asks

"Where are we going, Dean?"

"To a pool hall…I thought I might start to teach you how to play…how does that sound, Sammy?"

"Really Dean?"

"Yeah, it's a good skill to have"

Sam beams and Dean hopes the lie in his voice doesn't come through to his little brother. He's feeling nervous as it is and glad that this town actually has a pool hall in it. They are different than bars; anyone can get into a pool hall, so he should have no problem getting Sam in.

$Supernatural$

They arrive at Sharp's Pool Hall and park as near the door as Dean can get in case of a need to get away quickly. Sam bounces out of the car eager to get in and Dean steps out with trepidation. Making their way in, Dean takes note of every person in the joint looking for hidden dangers, steering his little brother to a table in the back. Dean shows Sam how to pick the right cue for him and how to set up a tight rack. Dean breaks and shows Sam how to call solids or stripes, he'll teach him 9 ball later. Next, he shows him how to call his pockets and explains to him what "English" means (hitting the ball in just the right place to get it to go where you want). Dean is well aware that they have drawn some attention—someone no doubt thinking that they have pigeon written all over them and hopes that that someone will ask to start up a game with him.

Sam is picking it up surprising quick just like he does everything and Dean silently wonders if it is because he's such an awesome teacher. They are racking up the balls again for another game when the person that has been spying on them finally makes his move speaking directly to Dean.

"Hey kid, fancy a game? You sure look like you know what you are doing"

"I dunno. What's in it for me?"

Sam's shocked expression causes Dean to roll his eyes at him and wordlessly assure him that everything is alright. Sam stands down at this and leans against the wall watching the scene play out in front of him.

"Twenty dollars, what do you say?"

"Uh…twenty dollars, that's a lot of money, mister"

"Oh come on kid and bragging rights to your little brother. Should be priceless right?"

"Mister, you're on"

With a wink at Sam, Dean breaks and the game is on. Twenty becomes forty and forty becomes eighty and the guy is calling it quits. The last game ends with a handshake and Sam is in awe of his brother.

"Good game, kid. You're really good. You should think about doing this professionally."

"Uh…thanks"

Is Dean's red faced reply because Dean Winchester does not blush; he collects his winnings and his little brother to head for the car, as Sam says

"Dean, you were amazing back there!"

"Ah…it was nothing Sammy"

"Do you think I could do that?"

"When you're older Sammy…sure…now, who wants some pie?"

Driving in search of pie, Dean looks over to Sam who is still smiling like a loon and to himself, Dean hopes that they never get into this situation again. Sam should never have to worry about money as long as Dean is around.

The end

_I hope you like it._


	5. For lucydolly22

_Lucydolly22: Sam starts to sleep walk—not preseason—1k preferably._

_Summary: Set in season two. Grief and self-proclaimed guilt have a devastating effect on the youngest Winchester. Can Dean and Bobby help pull him through…even as Dean, himself, is dealing with his own grief and guilt? _

It's the wee hours of the morning when the phone rings at Singer Salvage and a grumpy Bobby Singer rolls off the couch and heads towards the phone on the wall; he was in the middle of a dream starring Bo Derek and this had better be good.

"Hello" comes the old hunter's gruff greeting. A moment's silence meets him and Bobby's this close to hanging up when he hears a whispered, "Bobby" on the other end of the line. The hairs on the back of Bobby's neck stand on end when he recognizes the voice…Sam Winchester.

"Sam…son, what's wrong? Where's Dean…did ya git yer daddy back? Sam, talk to me"

"Long story, Bobby…can you pick the Impala up and tow her back to your place? There was an accident…dad's hurt and Dean…he's a…he's in bad shape."

"Sam…you don't sound so good yerself…signed out AMA, didn't ya? Yeah Sam, I'll pick her up for ya. Listen, ya call if ya need anything else, okay?"

"Thanks Bobby"

Sam reenters Dean's room and takes up his silent vigil again. An hour into his "what ifs" an orderly pokes his head into the room and informs Sam that his father is now awake and asking for his sons. Sam sighs in relief and gets up but before he leaves, he leans over to card his hand through his injured sibling's hair and tell him that he will be back before he knows it.

$Supernatural$

It has been a few days since John was sent off the "hunter's way" and tension is so thick that Bobby could cut it with a knife. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that Sam's floundering under his grief and Dean's a powder keg waiting for someone to set him off and doesn't that just make Bobby hate the late great John Winchester a little bit more—his boys don't deserve any of this. Bobby's on his way to bed when he hears a strange sound coming from the back porch; he goes to investigate and finds Sam. The boy's mumbling and loading his gun and the sight itself makes Bobby's "alarm bells" go off cause something ain't right—it looks like Sam is getting ready for target practice at…MIDNIGHT!

"Sam…son, what are ya doing?" Bobby cautiously asks, coming around to stand side by side with him.

Upon hearing Bobby's voice, Sam turns towards him and answers in monotone, "Dad said that I need more practice and he sent me out here to shoot…gotta be as good as Dean."

Bobby winces when he hears this but what's caught his eye is Sam's vacant stare and Bobby hopes he's wrong. He's seen this look before, in Nam, when right before his eyes a fellow soldier walked out into the middle of the mine field that protected the perimeter of the base and blew himself into a million pieces all because he was the only one to survive an attack to the patrol he was on—survivor's guilt, Bobby had heard but what had got to him was the fact that the kid was asleep through it all…he was SLEEP WALKING! Dang it, if it don't look like Sam is asleep right now as well…maybe it's a one off that's all that Bobby can hope for and he tries to diffuse the situation…

"Sam, yer daddy sent me to git ya…I need yer help with some research. Now holster yer weapon and come on…time is running short and this research is very important."

Sam slowly responds to Bobby and puts the safety back on his gun before slipping it into the back of his jeans turning and walking back into the house towards the study with Bobby close behind him. Once Sam is in the study, something seems to bring him out of his "trance" and he looks around confused as to why he is in the study when the last thing he remembers is going to bed and why is Bobby looking at him like that…full of concern.

"Bobby…I…how did I get down here?"

Dean, sensing something was wrong, chooses this time to come down the stairs and he is confused by what he sees.

"Sam…Bobby?"

Both men startle and Bobby quickly turns to Dean with a jerk of his head towards the kitchen. When they start to move toward the kitchen door, Sam opens his mouth to object when Bobby silences him with a hard stare—feeling completely left in the dark, Sam storms up to his room. He knows enough to know that something went down tonight but he doesn't know what and being Sam he immediately thinks the worst…maybe it's what yellow-eyes was talking about. Guilt and grief wage a war in the youngest Winchester and Sam slips into a fitful sleep.

In the kitchen, Bobby asks Dean if he's noticed anything "off" about his brother in the last few days. Dean's ashamed to say he hasn't, if anything he has been avoiding his little brother like the plague the last few weeks…trying to avoid Sam's share and care approach to grief but is that even fair to say; Sam avoided talking about Jess' death and Dean had to pull hard to get Sam to open up even a little bit. He finally answers Bobby.

"No, what's going on Bobby?"

Bobby relays to Dean what happened earlier and what he experienced firsthand in Vietnam. Dean's eyes go wide and he can't believe that it never occurred to him what's Sam's been going through the last few weeks; he didn't even know that Sam had signed himself out AMA…he just assumed that his little brother had escaped the crash unscathed. But it makes sense, even Dean can admit to feeling survivor's guilt—big time and something more with his father's last words to him. If he's feeling this way, how much more is Sam feeling it? Sam is the sensitive one.

A loud bang alerts the two older hunters that something wrong. Bobby instinctively runs toward the back of the house with Dean hot on his heels.

"Guess it wasn't a one off" Bobby offers up breathless, eager to get to Sam now before something bad happens. He's down the steps and at the back fence with lightning speed for an old guy. Dean skids to a stop behind Bobby; he can't really believe what he is seeing. Both speak overlapping each other in their attempt to garner Sam's attention.

"Sam…son?"

"Sammy?"

Upon hearing Bobby and Dean's voices, Sam turns towards them and answers in monotone, "Dad said that I need more practice and he sent me out here to shoot…gotta be as good as Dean."

Dean's eyes bug out of his head at this and Bobby stifles a groan. Dean's on the move and it doesn't take Bobby long to decipher that the boy is going to try to snap Sam out of it—which will do more harm than good. Bobby reaches out and grabs Dean by his arm effectively stopping him from moving forward.

"No Dean…ya can't wake him up like that, ya idjit. Tell me why Sam keeps sayin that he has to practice shootin?"

"Because when yellow-eyes was in dad…dad took control back for a little while and he begged Sam to shoot him…to kill him, but I was begging him just as hard not to. Sam shot him in the leg and the demon smoked out…dad lost consciousness and Sam got us both to the car. Bobby, you know what shape I was in…I don't know what dad ended up saying to Sammy…knowing dad—it wasn't nothing good. DAMN IT!"

"BALLS!" Bobby grits out.

Hearing the anguish in his brother's voice seems to break through the veil and Sam is coming back to his senses and he casts a worried look around him…how did he get downstairs and outside and why does he have his gun drawn? Seeing Sam is out of whatever state he was in Bobby approaches him and puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and gives a gentle squeeze.

"Boys, we all need to go into the house and get comfy…the two of ya got a lot of talking to do and yer gonna do it now…the only way to stop this is to get the problems out in the open and it ain't open for debate…I'm talking to ya, Dean.

It's silly that something so simple can clear up a whole lot of problems…just by listening and talking when it's needed. Sam goes to bed the next night and his sleep is not so fitful. Dean, on the other hand, is suffering from a different malady and it will be months before Dean is on the mend…after a dark haired zombie breaks Sam's hand and a roadside confession.

The end

_I enjoyed writing this and I hope you like it Lucydolly22. Once I started it…it just seemed to flow._


	6. for Jokergirl94

_For Jokergirl94: what if Sam walked in during Castiel attacking Dean in Goodbye Stranger and the angel didn't heal Dean._

_A/N: I want to thank you for this prompt, Jokergirl94, because it allowed me to run with my theory—that Sam still has his powers but he chooses not to use them. Remember what Ruby told him…that he didn't need a feather to fly…I took that to mean that the powers had always been there. Also, remember when the angels first showed up and they told the boys that the only thing that could kill an angel was another angel—Sam and Dean have both killed angels (Dean—Zachariah, Sam—stunt angel in The Third Man) and I don't think that it was just the angel blades that allowed this. That's one of the things that I love about the show—they always leave you with more questions than answers which causes you to use your brain._

NOT THIS TIME

After Sam's strange conversation with Meg, he is headed for the tomb when he hears voices coming from his inner jacket pocket and with a confused look Sam pulls out a small two-way radio and listens—it's Dean and Castiel and it doesn't sound good. Sam thinks _good_ _going_ _big_ _brother_ when he realizes that Dean must have set this up before they even got here. He knows Dean came back from Purgatory more suspicious than before and everyone has been under his scrutiny—Cas, especially when he couldn't or wouldn't tell Dean how he got out and then the whole Samadriel thing. Sam gets to the tomb as fast as he can. He decides to pull a "Dean" move and charge in, from the sound of things, his brother needs him.

When Sam enters the tomb, the sight that greets him is not what he was expecting, Dean is on the floor and he's cowering in fear—his face a bloody mess and Castiel is standing over him with blood, his brother's blood, on his fist.

"STOP" Sam shouts and Castiel is thrown against the tomb wall with such force that there is a Castiel shaped indention left in the wall after the angel moves. Castiel looks at Sam puzzled and Sam's whole body is shaking with anger as he takes in his older brother's appearance, it is the same way Dean looked when Lucifer decided to beat him to death. "Not this time" Sam grits out and Castiel is flung into the other wall, this time face first. Dean is taking this all in from his position on the floor and he's equal parts awed of and frightened (not of but for) his little brother. When Castiel makes no move against Sam (programmed to attack Dean not Sam) Sam turns his attention to his injured brother.

"Dean?" Sam's voice trembles and Dean's whimpered "Sammy" is all it takes to launch Sam into another fit of rage. Why do these "jerks" all think Dean is a punching bag? Dean, who has never lifted a hand against the angel even though said angel has earned it—time and time again; when Sam messes up, Dean pulls no punches.

Sam advances on the angel who has stooped to pick up the angel tablet. When Castiel comes into contact with the tablet there is a blinding light and Sam shields his eyes. It takes seconds for the light to subside and Castiel looks about the chamber confused, then his gaze settles on Dean and the angel looks remorseful. Castiel begins telling them about Naomi and how he was programed by her and touching the tablet seemed to "reboot" him. Castiel pulls the tablet close to his chest and tells them that he must keep it safe from Naomi…then he adds and safe from you while looking straight at Dean.

"Heal him, Cas" demands Sam and then with a "whoosh" the angel is gone. "Sonofabitch" yells Sam as he hits the floor near Dean with his fist and Dean flinches away from him. "No Dean, its okay…it's gonna be okay" Sam reaches out to comfort Dean and when he makes contact with his brother something happens. The arm that glowed when he completed the first trial—glows again and Dean's healed. Dean looks at Sam and Sam looks at Dean "We gotta get out of here."

They make their way to the Impala and once inside take note of Crowley and Meg fighting through the back glass as they speed off into the night…

Sam knows that the questions will come later and this time he's an open book, after all, they say the truth will set you free.

The end

_Well, there you go Jokergirl94. I hope you like it._


	7. author's note

I want to thank all of you guys for helping me to get over my writer's block. You've given me some great ideas for stories so don't be surprised if you see one of your prompts turn into one. Like the one I am working on now, there was no way I could get that in a one shot so it became a multi chapter fic. I hope you guys enjoy it and again thanks for all your help.


End file.
